Inside Out (MickeyMouseDonaldDuckGoofyPlutoChipandDaleRockz Style)
MickeyMouseDonaldDuckGoofyPlutoChipandDaleRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jill - Albertina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Bill - Vincenzo (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Rosie (Caillou) *Joy - Pinch Raccoon (PB&J Otter) *Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Disgust - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Wasabi (Big Hero 6) *Bing Bong - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Daisy Duck (Disney) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Bill's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Bill's Fear - Ura Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Baloney (Animaniacs) *Rainbow Unicorn - Princess Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Kurokotchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Antonio (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jordan's Joy - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Soulful Heart Fox (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Gozarutchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Karine (MySims) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Coffretchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Bonnie Tyler *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Tina Turner *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Tina Charles *Gary the Bus Driver - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (MickeyMouseDonaldDuckGoofyPlutoChipandDaleRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (MickeyMouseDonaldDuckGoofyPlutoChipandDaleRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (MickeyMouseDonaldDuckGoofyPlutoChipandDaleRockz Style) - Pinch Raccoon Quick Thinking *Inside Out (MickeyMouseDonaldDuckGoofyPlutoChipandDaleRockz Style) - Tom Cat We Should Cry *Inside Out (MickeyMouseDonaldDuckGoofyPlutoChipandDaleRockz Style) - Chip Five Second Rule *Inside Out (MickeyMouseDonaldDuckGoofyPlutoChipandDaleRockz Style) - Brave Heart Lion My Bad *Inside Out (MickeyMouseDonaldDuckGoofyPlutoChipandDaleRockz Style) - Wasabi Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (MickeyMouseDonaldDuckGoofyPlutoChipandDaleRockz Style): Zelaina's First Date? *Inside Out (MickeyMouseDonaldDuckGoofyPlutoChipandDaleRockz Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Tom Cat.png|Tom Cat as Sadness Chip.jpg|Chip as Disgust Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Anger Wasabi-big-hero-6-20.5.jpg|Wasabi as Fear Zelaina.png|Princess Zelaina as Riley Anderson Category:MickeyMouseDonaldDuckGoofyPlutoChipandDaleRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG